


A Tender Little Mouse

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Category: Look for Me by Moonlight - Mary Downing Hahn
Genre: Blood, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Community: comment_fic, Extended Scene, F/M, Missing Scene, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What were Vincent's thoughts on Cynda as he was taking a walk for a while that one day in the novel? This is my take on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tender Little Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. I’ve been reading the book “Look for Me by Moonlight”, and I was fascinated, as well as inspired, by Vincent Morthanos. He seems like a pretty neat character, even though he is a vampire. So, with that in mind, here’s a little oneshot I thought up while reading the book.  
>  ** **Prompts:**** Cynda, longing, blood, creature, power, beauty, lust
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Mary Downing Hahn owns Look for Me by Moonlight. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time, as well as my own copy of the book.

A Tender Little Mouse

Vincent's POV

Cynda Bennett. Such a beautiful name. Her dark locks. Her beautiful, chocolate eyes. Her face, such a work of art. And her blood – oh, her blood.

It tempts me so much. I have this longing. To make her mine for all time. To transfigure her from a gawky teenager into a creature of power, seduction, lust and beauty. To make her into my child.

Hmm...

She inspires me so. To instantly think up a poem, write it, and dedicate it to her. And I also have this longing to make her into something that only I will love for all time.

And I believe in one thing.

She will be what I am, see what I see, love what I love. She will know the passion, fury and anger of the night, what it means to have the crimson red life force an immortal such as I needs to survive rolling over her tongue.

And she will fall into the world of the night, and never again will she come into the sunlight, or long to be human again.

But most importantly, she will love me with all her heart, and never betray me.

This I believe to be true.

Cynda is my tender little mouse. She belongs... to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
